Malevolent Love
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Lachlan is in love with Belle, and will take her hand at any cost. But when he asks the wrong person for help, things take a futuristic and shocking turn


Malevolent Love, an Emmerdale story

Point of View- Phil

 **It's July 3rd 2016. In this story, Belle's relationship with Dr. Bailey has already been and gone. But some people still care… a little too much?**

Belle: 'What do you want Lachlan?'

I had been in the village for 3 weeks, and had been plotting. I wanted to build an army for myself- loyal followers that would do as I wished, and march obediently by my side. But it had born no fruit so far.

Lachlan: 'You Belle, I've told you this before- I want you.'

Belle: 'Well I don't love you, and never will. Listen- we're mates, I like that. Nothing more though.'

Lachlan: 'Fine- be that way then.'

Lachlan then stormed off, but knowing him, I called him over. When he came to my house, I closed the door shut.

Lachlan: 'Everything ok?'

Phil: 'My prize?'

Lachlan: 'I'm still trying.'

Phil: 'Trying? We're 2 weeks behind schedule as it is. I want Belle under my spell, and I want her under it now.'

Lachlan: 'I'll get the job done, whatever it takes. I promise.'#

Phil: 'Well I'm getting impatient. One more chance.'

Lachlan: 'I'll get it done tomorrow. She won't listen today now.'

Phil: 'Fine, but this is your last chance. I want to have her soon. So we can move on to other targets.'

Lachlan: 'Will do.'

Lachlan then left, as my associate Wilsa came over.

Wilsa: 'What was going on master?'

Phil: 'I'm starting to wonder if Lachlan can get the job done.'

Wilsa: 'What makes you say that?'

Phil: 'He's had 4 chances now. Recruiting you wasn't this difficult.'

Wilsa: 'Because you did not rely on others master.'

Phil: 'You've just given me an idea Wilsa.'

The next morning, as Lachlan went to get the job done, I called him into my house again. This time, Wilsa was with me.

Lachlan: 'You wanted me here?'

Phil: 'Yes I did. I've been talking with my loyal associate Wilsa.'

Lachlan: 'And...'

Phil: 'I've changed my mind. You're not strong enough to do this for me.'

Lachlan: 'Please, give me a chance.'

Phil: 'Let me finish- you're not strong enough to do this on your own. I'll be with you this time. You will be the distraction, the decoy.'

Lachlan: 'Just… don't hurt Belle please. I don't want you to hurt her. I'll do whatever you want if you promise me that.'

Phil: 'I won't harm her. You should know that. Wilsa, prepare the machines.'

Wilsa: 'Yes master.'

Me and Lachlan then left.

Lachlan: 'So what's the plan?'

Phil: 'I already told you. You're the weapon, the decoy. When we have her, you'll learn the rest of the plan.'

We then got to the Dingle's house.

Phil: 'Lachlan, go in there, and make sure that Belle is alone in the house. If she isn't, make her alone.'

He then went in, and after a minute or so, gave me the thumbs up. He then distracted Belle, while I went through the back route.

Lachlan: 'About yesterday Belle.'

Belle: 'I meant what I said Lachlan.'

Lachlan: 'I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I was an idiot. I just want us to get along you know, and I… I just struggle to tell you that sometimes.'

Belle: 'It's fine, we're fine now- I trust you.'

I then snuck up behind Belle, and injected a serum into her neck, making her collapse, and her eyes go distant.

Lachlan: 'Is she...'

Phil: 'Dead? No- just unconscious. That was a special serum I created, it works like an anaesthetic. She'll wake up with no memory of today though. Now put her in this bag.'

Lachlan then followed orders, and put Belle in the body bag.

Phil: 'Let's roll out.'

We then left for my place, on the outskirts of town. Along the way though, Victoria stopped us.

Victoria: 'Hey Lachlan, what's that you've got?'

Phil: 'It's a trophy. He was out of town earlier, and won a 1500m competition.'

Victoria: 'And you are?'

Phil: 'Oh sorry, must introduce myself. I'm Phil- I'm Lachlan's cousin. I'm on a month-long holiday here to spend some time with him.'

Victoria: 'Didn't know you had a cousin Lachlan.'

Lachlan: 'I didn't until he turned up. But he's showed me the documents, and they all seem legit. Plus, he knows a lot about the family.'

Victoria: 'Can I see the trophy?'

Phil: 'Swing by later to see it- I live just out of town. It's pretty heavy. Made out of solid silver. I have no idea where they got the money came from.'

We then left.

Lachlan 'That was a close one.'

Phil: 'Well done for the excuse.'

We then got back to my place. When we got there, I took Belle out of the body bag, and placed her in a specially-designed chair.

Lachlan: 'When will she wake up?'

Just then, Belle started stirring.

Phil: 'Quick Wilsa, put the hat on her and start the machine up.'

Wilsa: 'Yes master.'

Wilsa then put the metal hat onto Belle's head, her hair bobble nicely cushioning the hat, and the hat's spike gently piercing her skull. Wilsa then switched the machine on, and the fluid contained in the machine flowing through the spike and into her brain.

Lachlan: 'So what happens now?'

Phil: 'That fluid will erase her memories, and make her easily programmable. We then take her to the Cyber Conversion room, where she will be engineered to obey me unquestionably.'

Lachlan: 'To be in love with me?'

Phil: 'We'll see.'

As the fluid flowed into Belle, we could see her expression changing to that which was much more bitter and empty. After about 20 minutes, the machine had drained itself of fluid. Lachlan then gently extracted Belle from the hat, and took her leather jacket off, before taking her to the Cyber Conversion room.

When we got there, I briefed Wilsa and Lachlan.

Phil: 'Right Wilsa, you will start up the converyor belt by pressing the blue button. You will then commence the sensor drill with the red button. Lachlan, once that is done, you will pull the joystick so that the arm drops the chip into her brain. Do not miss, you will only have one opportunity.'

Lachlan: 'Sensor drill?'

Phil: 'Yes- it's to make sure that the hole made in her skull by the spike is wide enough. About half a millimetre will be enough.'

Lachlan: 'Let's do it.'

Once Lachlan and Wilsa were in their stations, I placed Belle on the converyor belt. She then started moving on it, to Wilsa's station. She activated the sensor drill, and it widened the hole marginally. She then moved onto Lachlan's station.

Lachlan: 'This is for your own good Belle.'

Lachlan then aimed the joystick, and the chip dropped perfectly into position. She was then placed in the recovery clamp, to allow the chip time to work it's magic.

Lachlan: 'Has it worked?'

Phil: 'Should have done. There should be no possible way in which she can break her programming at all. Now go home Lachlan- she won't wake up for at least 12 hours.'

Point of View- Lachlan

I got to Phil's house early the next morning (about 9), to wait for Belle. He'd left me a key, so I let myself in unannounced. When I got in, Belle was stood up, with her leather jacket on, and hair up still.

Lachlan: 'Hey Belle, didn't know you'd be awake.'

Belle: 'I am. Woke up about an hour ago. I'm ready to begin my new life.'

Belle's eyes then flashed blue.

Lachlan: 'What was that?'

Phil: 'Belle switching on. I can switch her on or off by oral command. Belle, turn off.'

She then bowed her head and stopped breathing as much.

Lachlan: 'Wow.'

Phil: 'Belle, turn on.'

She then awakened again.

Lachlan: 'Can you get her to go out with me?'

Phil: 'No, sorry- I lied.'

Lachlan: 'Why?'

Phil: 'Because Belle is now my girlfriend.'

Lachlan: 'I thought that was Wilsa.'

Phil: 'No, Wilsa is a recruit from a previous job. She was posing as my girlfriend. Tell him Belle.'

Belle: 'My master is my boyfriend. I love him very much and will do whatever he requires me to do for him.'

I then went to leave, but I got hit from behind and remember nothing else. The next thing I remember, I woke up in the clamp. Things felt different though… it felt like I was free, yet not free, without any worries… under control.'

Point of View- Phil

Phil: 'Well done Belle. You got him. Handy that I happened to have a book here. Now Wilsa, tie her hair back in pigtails for me. Use your hair bow as well as Belle's.'

Wilsa: 'Which order master?'

Phil: 'Yours on the left.'

While Wilsa was doing that, I woke Lachlan up. He then stood to order.

Phil: 'Hail me Lachlan.'

Lachlan: 'I will obey only you master, you are the greatest person in the world.'

Phil: 'Good boy Lachlan. Now you will report to Belle, like Wilsa reports to me.'

Wilsa then finished doing Belle's hair, and I briefed them all.

Phil: 'Right- today we will be recruiting Victoria. Belle is in charge of doing that for me. Belle, you will distract Victoria, and then you will inject her Lachlan. Wilsa will act as lookout, and once you have got her, you will speak to Wilsa through her earphone Belle, and give her the all clear. You will then load Victoria into a body bag and carry her back here. We will then recommence with Part 2 of the plan.'

Belle: 'Where will you be master?'

Phil: 'I will be keeping a lookout from a distance. If for whatever reason this quest becomes too risky, I will inform Belle, and you will withdraw. Wilsa, Lachlan, at all times, listen to what Belle says.'

Lachlan: 'I will obey master.'

Phil: 'Good. Now spread your wings, my baby birds- you will fly.'

The three of them then left for The Woolpack, where Victoria was working. When they got there, Wilsa went to provide the distraction, as Belle and Lachlan went into the kitchen the back way. Wilsa suddenly got the attention of the few people in the pub by hitting her glass a few times.

Wilsa: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I just wanted you all to wish you all a very happy Independence Day. I know we're not in America, but even so, it's nice to have something to celebrate once in a while, isn't it? I mean, I know we've got our birthdays, but'

Sandy: 'Ok, ok, get on with it- some of us have come for a nice quiet drink.'

Wilsa: 'Sorry, I just wanted to share the joy with you all. I am really pleased to have met you all, but the main purpose of me being here is to share the joy of life with you all.' She then listened to her earphone. 'And now, I have to go- thanks for your time.' She then left through the entrance.

Meanwhile, Belle and Lachlan were coming through the back entrance.

Belle: 'When I have her distracted, inject her quickly- anywhere in the neck will do.'

Lachlan: 'Understood.'

Belle then went into the kitchen.

Belle: 'Hey Victoria, can I speak to you?'

Victoria: 'Sure- what's up?'

Belle: 'Just wanted to ask you about boys.'

Victoria: 'Me? Why not your mum?'

Belle: 'You know how she worries. I just wanted to speak to someone with recent experience of… well you know,'

Victoria: 'I understand. So what do you want to know?'

Belle: 'Just want to know how to attract someone- someone who's good for me. You know that I don't have a very good history in terms of boys.'

Victoria: 'No worries. With me and Adam, it's just a case of good timing. We just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and fell in love. And we've never looked back since.'

Belle: 'Thanks. I really look up to you, because you're somebody I can relate to. I really wish that I was more like you, with a stable relationship.'

Victoria: 'Don't worry, we'll get you there eventually. Chin up, just need to be patient.'

Lachlan then injected her in the top of the neck, causing her to collapse.

Belle: 'Let's get going.'

Victoria was then placed in a body bag by Belle. They then transported it to my place, where Victoria was unwrapped again, still not moving. I then took Belle to one side, because she had started to break her programming with Victoria.

Phil: 'Belle, watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told. You will obey only me. Keep watching the pretty coin swing back and forth. When I click my fingers, you will be fully under my spell, unable to resist my charm or my word.'

I then clicked my fingers, and she was back under my spell.

Belle: 'What happened?'

Phil: 'You broke out of your programming. You're strong, I'll give you that.'

We then noticed that Victoria had started to stir slightly, so without delay, Lachlan put her under the hat, with the spike piercing her skullcap. Wilsa then refilled the machine with the special serum, and I switched the machine on.

Belle: 'Is that going to work?'

Phil: 'Yes- she isn't as strong as you, I'm sure of that. You were always my target.'

Belle: 'I am yours now master, do with me as you wish.'

We then kissed for the first time as Victoria was starting to be converted. Within 10 minutes or so, she was out of the machine, looking completely vacant. So we took her to the Cyber Conversion area.

Belle: 'Lachlan, you will operate the detector drill and the chip will be dropped by me. Wilsa, you will let Victoria's hair down and put her in the clamp afterwards.'

Lachlan: 'Hail my master and mistress, they are to be admired.'

The conveyor belt was then started up, and Lachlan sent the detector drill down, but it didn't do any drilling. Belle then directed the robotic arm, so that it dropped the chip perfectly into Victoria. Wilsa then undid her buns, and put her in the clamp.

While we were waiting, there was a knock at the door. So I decided to get it- it was Lisa.

Lisa: 'Hi, you've not seen my Belle have you?'

Phil: 'No, I've not- sorry.'

Lisa: 'Just that I was told she was here.'

Phil: 'She was here briefly to see Lachlan, because Lachlan's been staying with me while I'm here. She only stayed a couple of minutes, saying that she had to go into town to pick a present up. Didn't say who for though. I've not been back long myself- I went over to the Woolpack to meet up with an old friend.'

Lisa: 'You know, my Belle could really use someone like you- a stable influence on her life. Someone she can actually trust.'

Phil: 'Well I have offered her a job with my start-up company y'know. We're making fresh fruit drinks.'

Lisa: 'Well that sounds fantastic.'

Belle then came over.

Lisa: 'Thought she wasn't here.'

Belle: 'Sorry, Lachlan invited me in while Phil was gone. I was wondering Phil, would you possibly become my boyfriend?'

Phil: 'Of course I would Belle. If it's ok with your Mum.'

Lisa: 'Of course, you seem like a good influence on her.'

I then showed her a fake business card of mine.

Lisa: 'It seems good, but are you sure about this- you've only just met each other, and'

Phil: 'I promise, I fell in love with her the moment I met her. Your daughter means the world to me.'

Lisa: 'What will you do when you leave?'

Phil: 'Probably come back.'

I then closed the door on her.

Belle: 'So what are we doing when we're done here?'

Phil: 'Leaving- I'm going to show you the world. I'll make sure you have no ties to here.'

Belle: 'I don't need a family if I have you.'

Phil: 'That's right Belle. I'm going to make you the princess you always should have been.'

Belle: 'Is there anyone else we need to recruit?'

Phil: 'Nope- I'll document what we're doing when Victoria's awake.'

About 20 minutes later, Victoria woke up.

Victoria: 'Where am I?'

Phil: 'Victoria, you are our slave- you will do exactly as me and Belle tell you. You remember nothing.'

Victoria: 'I remember nothing.'

Phil: 'Hail me as your master.'

Victoria then started bowing down to him.

Victoria: 'Hail my master, he knows the way.'

Phil: 'Good girl Victoria. Now listen to me- it is 1pm now. Tonight at 7pm, we fly from Leeds Bradford Airport to Spain. You will all be with me. Victoria, you will go and break up with your boyfriend Adam- Wilsa will be with you just to make sure you do it.'

Victoria: 'Yes master.'

Phil: 'Wilsa, put her hair up in a ponytail. Belle, you and me will finish preparations for leaving.'

While Wilsa was sorting out Victoria, me and Belle started putting away the equipment that had been used to capture her, Lachlan, and Victoria.

Phil: 'So Belle, are you looking forward to leaving?'

Belle: 'I only need my master now.'

Once we'd sorted everything out, we went to the car to leave. However, Cain stopped us just as we were leaving.

Cain: 'Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?'

Phil: 'Leaving.'

Cain: 'Not with Belle you're not- she belongs here. This is where her heart is.'

Phil: 'Maybe, but her mind belongs to me. Tell him Belle.'

Belle: 'I'm leaving because I love Phil very much.'

Phil: 'See- she belongs to me now. We can fight if you want.'

As Cain went around the back of the car, I suddenly reversed, running him over. We then left Emmerdale, with me kissing Belle as we did.


End file.
